


I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret (Oneshot)

by That_awkward_Writer_friend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Secret lovers(?), That I've uploaded, davekat - Freeform, how do you tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_awkward_Writer_friend/pseuds/That_awkward_Writer_friend
Summary: Karkat misses Dave when he has to go fight Jack. They see each other once they get to Can Town.(I can't summary I'm sorry)





	

On the meteor we hung out alot. Most people thought we were morails but behind closed doors we shared kisses. 

He was amazing. I was "his everything". He was, The best matesprit I could have asked for, even if his shenanigans make me roll my eyes.

I forgot why we kept up this "best bros" facade but after a while we just went with it. Only us knowing about it. Me and him.

Not Terezi, not John or Rose. Not even Kanaya! Just us, we only knew.

But once we got off the meteor he had to leave me. He had to fight Jack. Which Jack, I forget. But I stayed with Kanaya, we had our own things we had to do. She had to leave Rose as well.

I just couldn't wait for our new planet to be made. Me and Dave could be together again. But I missed him so much. I'd forgotten how long it been sense I'd seen him. 

Can Town was made. We could see it but I didn't care about Can Town. Where was he?

I look threw the crowd of our friends. Dirk and Jake high fived, Terezi and Vriska hugged, Kanaya and Rose kissed. 

My once gray eyes, were almost entirely red now, and they searched the crowd.

I saw him. He was looking right at me. I ran for him, missing him. He ran towards me and he hugged then he pulled me in for a kiss.

Lips on lips, I tilt my head to deepen the kiss he presses closer to me. My cheeks dusting candy red. 

A loving kiss that made me forget where I was. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes. Then I looked around. All our friends were looking at us now. 

"Surprise!.." Dave nervously chuckled out

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ;-; I wrote it while forced to go camping.


End file.
